Phantom Station
Phantom Station was once called Skydock Aurek, one of Rotex's three orbital space docks. Andre Donato, a black market dealer who operated in the sector, and his sister Xera, planted a droid intelligence into the station's computer network and secretly had a hyperdrive unit installed on the station. After getting most of the station's crew and passengers to evacuate due to a false radiation leak, Skydock Aurek disappeared into hyperspace. Phantom Station never stayed in one place for long, to avoid detection. While always staying close to the Dresden Nebula, it could usually be found anywhere between the Rotex and Oklan systems. History While enjoying some drinks and the company of some friends, Andre Donato was wishing he had a secure private base to run his growing black market business. His friend, Nahg Inrull, who happened to be very intoxicated joked that they should hijack one of Rotex's spacedocks. Everyone at the table started laughing, everyone except Andre. After a few days of solitary contemplation, Andre approached his sister, Xera, with a very interesting and equally insane plan to hijack Skydock Aurek. The first and primary component to the plan required Xera to create a droid intelligence to be planted into the main computer core of the station. The next major component of the plan was time. It took time for the droid intelligence, named Ambrosia, to replicate itself into all systems so it could have full control of the station without alerting station personnel. It also would also take time to plant loyal friends of Andre on the station as new personnel or to buy off some of the current personnel. Then over a few years the pieces of a Class 10 hyperdrive would be smuggled aboard and secretly reassembled. After nine years of covert operations, Ambrosia had achieved full control of the station and the hyperdrive was complete and operational. Ambrosia created a false radiation leak alarm that caused everyone not a part of Andre's plan to be evacuated. Once the evacuation was complete, Skydock Aurek disappeared into hyperspace much to the surprise of Rotronian Security Forces. The station remained in hyperspace until it reached the very edge of the Dresden Nebula near the Oklan System. Clone Wars Over the next few years while the Republic and CIS battled each other during the Clone Wars, Andre's black market continued to grow. This growth allowed Andre to make major modifications to the station's offensive and defensive capabilities. As the station would never stay in position for long before jumping to new coordinates, the station became known as Phantom Station among the fringe elements. Dark Times When Xera died, Phantom Station became a second home to her daughters, Rena and Jolee. As Rena got older, she started helping her uncle with deals and coming up with ideas to improve the shadowport. With her connections to RoSec’s customs division and charismatic personality, some of Andre’s clients started to prefer to deal with Rena. Shortly after Rena turned 18 years old, Andre died of a heart attack, so she took over Phantom Station and the black market dealings. The station became Rena’s primary home with Rotex being her secondary home. Rena managed to turn the operation into one of the largest in the Mid Rim. Rebellion Era After a few years of being courted by Bartok the Hutt and his crime syndicate, Rena finally agreed to joining Nihtrad a couple weeks after the Battle of Rotex. Rena did not make this choice lightly, but with her and CJ Morgan's plans to aid the Rotronian resistance and disrupt the Imperials, Rena felt she needed the aid and protection Nihtrad could provide. Especially since Rena knew the Empire was not their only threat, with the increased smuggling activity the Draks and the Dresden Pirates were also likely to make moves that could hinder her plans. Docking Ring and Pylons The Docking Ring encompasses two of the three docking systems. The large primary docking ports are located at the junctions of extreme outboard ends of he crossover bridges, docking pylons and docking ring. They can service spacecraft as large as 167 meters across where they meet the docking tunnel. The nine secondary ports can service spacecraft up to 5.34 meters wide at the tunnel. Both upper and lower docking pylons allow large freighter to dock with a maximum 464 meters space abeam before reaching the tip of a neighboring pylon. Primary cargo storage is provided in the three major crossover bridges. Secondary cargo, short-term cargo and rental storage is housed within the docking ring. Habitat Ring and Landing Pads The living quarters are contained within the habitat ring. This ring is connected both to the core and docking ring via the three large crossover bridges. Three smaller crossover bridges join the habitat ring and the core. The habitat ring consists of five levels. Continuous 360-degree circular corridors connect most levels within the ring, except for interruptions to accommodate the landing pads. The habitat ring originally consisted of 452 large residential quarters and 231 smaller quarters. The large quarters spanned four of five window bays, and the smaller units spanned two or three window bays. Since becoming a shadowport, some of the non-load-bearing divider walls have been moved about to create custom-built spaces. The six landing pads, and their respective launch and maintenance bays, are set into the habitat ring at 60-degree intervals. All resident quarters in the immediate vicinity of the bays were either converted for repair support or shielded from potential accidental detonations or other energy releases. The surface liftoff and touchdown pad is the upper assembly of the vehicle elevator system and can support craft up to 23 meters by 14 meters. The Promenade The Promenade is a wide, multi-level commercial and service area at the center of Phantom Station. The upper and lower levels of the Promenade house shops and station facilities accessible from the public walkways, and the upper level also provides a stunning view of the surrounding space through a series of tall viewports. Spiral staircases link the various levels of the Promenade. Several airlocks provide pedestrian access to the Promenade from the docking and habitat rings, and numerous turbolifts link the Promenade to all other parts of the station. The Promenade also serves as the primary public meeting place on Phantom Station, offering places to congregate and socialize, sit, eat, drink, play games and shop. A number of essential station facilities are situated on the Promenade, including the security office and the infirmary. 1: Station Security The security office is where Tyr Anasazi spends most of his workday. Tyr could use the office's computers and monitors to watch system alarms and security cameras. One must pass through the security office to reach the holding cells. Behind the office in the old forensics lab, are the charging cubicles for the station's six Centurion droids. :Game Notes: The main entrance is a blast door with a body strength of 6D. 2: Security Holding Cell On either side of the security office, are three holding cells for a total of six. Each cell could be sealed with a force field or a blast door. :Game Notes: The walls and doors of the cells have a body strength of 6D. When in use, the force fields caused 6D stun damage to anyone touching them. 3: Nihtrad Mercenaries A branch of Nihtrad Mercenaries. They assist with cargo and Nihtrad smuggling by providing security. Contracts for mercenary services are also available. 4: Mama Kordey's Fine Dining A little out of sorts on a shadowport, Mama Kordey's provides a variety of home-made dishes from around the galaxy in a romantic setting with dimly lit tables. The owner and primary chef is Kordey "Mama" Pralatong, an eccentric Traskan. 5: Rygelan Credit Exchange An automated kiosk that exchanges several types of local currency into Imperial credits. 6: Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade Quark's is the multi-level, vibrant and popular attraction, drawing crowds of travelers and station inhabitants with its offerings of drink, food, gossip, gaming and fantasy fulfillment. The proprietor of the establishment is Quark, a Rygelan entrepreneur and petty criminal who is the occasional partner and assistant to Rena Traabo. The establishment occupies a central position on the Promenade, extending over three stories with entrances on two. Spiral staircases provide pedestrian access between the different levels, and the central portion of flooring of the second and third levels is cut out with railed balconies overlooking the levels below. Level 1 - The main entrance to Quark's is on Level 1, together with the bar, various gambling tables and a number of tables and chairs where customers could sit and enjoy their beverages. The main entrance, bar and gambling area are brightly lit, while lighting in the periphery is more subdued so as to provide a degree of privacy for the business deals and covert exchanges that occurr there. Levels 2 and 3 - The upper levels provide more tables and seating, and house the holosuite arcade. There is also a second-level entrance from the Promenade. Quark's also operates as a casino. The most prominent of which is dabo. The spinning of the dabo wheel and cries of "Dabo!" are familiar background noises in Quark's. Credit for use of the holosuites could be purchased at the bar, as could a number of enticing holographic programs. The holosuites are often used by visitors to Quark's for programs of an adult (sensual, and even sexual) nature, while residents of the station and members of its crew use them for more benign recreations. The staff of Quark's fall into two groups: waiters and dabo girls. The waiters are mostly Rygelans, while the dabo girls were hired mainly for their alluring physical appearance, useful in distracting punters at the dabo wheel. While most dabo girls came and went, Katiara Senesca and Chiana had become regulars and worked for Quark for several years. 8: Crusher Clinic The clinic is the primary medical facility aboard Phantom Station, quite equal to that of a capital starship's sickbay. The clinic is run by the station's chief and only medical officer, Beverly Crusher, with a support staff consisting of a FX-7 Medical Droid and a GH-7 Medical Droid. It has an exam bed and contains sufficient medicines and stocks to keep the station's crew and visitors in good physical condition. 9: Surgery Suite Accessible through the clinic, the surgery suite includes 4 medical beds and 4 bacta tanks. :Game Notes: Allows staff to stabilize the condition of an injured character with an Easy first aid roll for wounded and incapacitated characters, and a Moderate first aid roll for mortally wounded characters. The suite has sufficient stocks to allow characters with (A)medicine to perform surgery. 11: Nihtrad Embassy This is Bartok the Hutt's audience chamber when he is aboard Phantom Station. At the back of the room is a large dais that is raised above the main floor, so Bartok can look down at his guests. The dais can be protected by an energy field and a retractable blast door. If necessary, the dais elevators down to the next level for a quick escape. When Bartok is not on the station, his dais lowers into the main floor and a large desk is used by the current Nihtrad representative. A weapons detector at the entry ensures that no one is carrying weapons with the exception of the Nihtrad guards. 13: Spacer's Gym The gym is an area dedicated to physical fitness and exercise. It is equipped with a variety of equipment. :Game Notes: At the GM's discretion, the various exercise equipment could aid in training Dexterity and Strength attributes and skills. Dedicated training on the grav mills for an extended peroid of time (anywhere from a few days to weeks, depending upon the severity of gravity change) can help eliminate any penalties due to higher or lower gravity worlds. 15: Triple Star Shipping The "secondary" office for Triple Star Shipping was where the active Morgan family members conducted illicit business such as smuggling and the like. The office was usually staffed by one of the Morgans: CJ, Wyatt, or Meghan. 16: Kor's Weapon Shop Owned and operated by Kor, the shop provided mostly hand-crafted melee weapons but Kor would occasionally carry rare, exotic and highly illegal weaponry. 17: Torres Repairs This is where B'Elanna Torres sold various starships parts and modification services. She also had an area here where she could make small minor reapairs. Major repairs would have to be conducted in one of the small landing bays or via space-walk. 20: Dockmaster's Office A Pip/2 Systems Control Droid is stationed here and is responsible for the docking procedures of the station. This is also where several service droids are parked when idle or recharging. 21: Grilka's Klingon Deli The Klingon deli was a small eatery. It featured authentic Klingon cuisine prepared live by Grilka who also serenaded her guests with traditional Klingon folk songs. 22: Public Space The public space is an area on the station suitable in size and seating accommodations for social gatherings and informal meetings. It is also where the station's inhabitants ate a majority of their midday meals and the site of frequent lunch appointments. Each table is equipped with a visual and audio distorter for private conversation needs. 23: Barber/Beauty Salon The salon provides hair cuts and styling, fur shampooing and styling, pedicures, manicures and massages. It is owned and operated by the Rygelian Krax and his near-human wife Sarda. 25: Xera's Droid Shop Originally operated by Xera Traabo, the shop is now managed by Romena Yung. The shop provides new and used droids, repair services, accessories and programming upgrades. Nog and Wesley can usually be found nearby (when they're not causing trouble elsewhere), they both have a crush on Romena. 26: Mahdena Boutique A clothing store operated by Bev, a BD-3000 luxury attendant droid. A part of the Traabo Black Market it is usually stocked with everything from maintenance coveralls to fancy attire and military-grade armor. 27: Traabo Emporium This is the main hub of the Traabo Black Market. If it's not clothing, a weapon or a vehicle, it is probably for sale here. Large items and some of the more valuable merchandise would be displayed holographically. The Emporium is usually manned by a modified SE4 servant droid but sometimes Lorral Torg or Rena Traabo could found here making a deal. 28: Antiquity Arms A provider of weapons for personal, home or starship protection, Antiquity Arms is another branch of the Traabo Black Market. All items in the store are displayed holographically and stored in a secure location. Operated by a modified AD Armorer Droid or occasionally by Rena Traabo. 30: Ship's Store The ship's store is a facility used for the storage of valuable items. One of the most secure locations on the station, each storage locker in the ship's store is surrounded on all sides by individual force fields. The locks can only be opened using a personal authorization code combined with a verified retinal scan. :Game Notes: All lockers have a body strength of 4D. To bypass the authorization codes requires a Difficult security check and a Heroic computer programming/repair roll is needed to circumvent the retinal scan. Starport Information Starport Type: Standard Traffic: Slow to moderate Control: Droid Landing: Tractor beam Docking Areas: 6 large docking pylon ports; 3 medium docking ring ports; 9 small docking ring ports; 6 landing pads Docking Fee: 90 Restock Fee: 20 Customs: None Services: Food, lodging, repair facilities, resupply, medical services, entertainment & storage bays RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified Avalon Stardrive Spacedock Type: Orbital Spacedock Scale: Capital Length: 1452 meters Skill: Space Station Piloting Crew: 300, gunners: 186, skeleton: 75/+5 Passengers: 6514 Cargo Capacity: 90,000 metric tons Consumables: 5 years Hyperdrive Multiplier: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 0D Space: 1 Hull: 7D Shields: 4D Sensors: *''Passive:'' 100/1D *''Scan:'' 200/2D+1 *''Search:'' 400/3D+2 *''Focus:'' 12/5D Additional Features: *''Subspace Radio:'' 100 light year range *''Sensor Bafflers:'' +1D to detect *''Sensor Mask:'' +3D to detect/identify *''Comm Jammer'' *''Sensor Jammer'' Weapons: 18 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 3 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Damage: 4D 24 Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 5 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Damage: 5D 24 Quad Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: 6 front, 6 left, 6 right, 6 back Crew: 2 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 3-10/30/60 Damage: 6D+2 12 Proton Torpedo Launchers Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 2 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1/3/7 Damage: 9D Category:Locations Category:Space Stations